Kyuhyun's tart
by LynCliff
Summary: Sampai kapanpun, Siwon tidak akan mampu menolak pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Sekalipun di hari ulang tahunnya tersedia kue tart termahal, dia lebih memilih kue tart yang Kyuhyun suguhkan. Kue tart berwarna coklat vanilla yang mampu membuatnya puas semalaman. Happ Birthday, Siwon Choi. Selamat menikmati kue tartmu. / BAD Summary, One-shhot! / DLDR! / Wonkyu' Fanfic


**Kyuhyun's Tart**

**by : LynCliff**

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Suju and other. But This story is mine. **

**Warning : One-Shoot, AU, OOC, Typo everywhere. Fanfic untuk merayakan Ultah daddy Won ^3^ Yuhu~**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho-i Kyuhyun, Liu Wen **

* * *

^^ Happy Reading^^

~.~

Sudah pukul 11 malam. Tapi orang yang Kyu tunggu belum datang juga. Udara dingin Seoul membuatnya sesekali mengigil. Pria itu menangkupkan tangannya, menggosok serta meniup-niup untuk memberikan kehangatan. Matanya awas mengamati sorot lampu di jalan depan cafe. Berharap orang yang dia nantikan datang. Tapi sampai detik ini juga dia belum melihat orang itu. Padahal rindu sudah mulai menggerogoti hatinya.

Layar ponselnya menyala. Cepat-cepat Kyu menggeser layarnya lebih cepat dari getaran tanda pesan masuk. Dia membuka kotak masuk dengan tergesa. Namun ynag didapatnya hanyalah kekecewaan. Operator mengirim pesan di waktu yang tepat. Kyu hampir putus asa. Cafe yang sengaja dia pesan satu hari hanya untuk merayakan ulang tahun kekasihnya sia-sia. Janji pukul 8, tapi sampai detik ini juga Kyu belum melihat batang hidung kekasihnya.

Kantuk perlahan melandanya. Kyu meletakan kepalanya di meja. Mulutnya terbuka melantunkan sebuah lagu, entah apa. Tapi yang ada di kepalanya hanya ada satu nama, Choi Siwon. Meski sesekali merutuk, tapi tetap saja Kyu menantikan hadirnya Siwon. Kelopak itu perlahan terasa berat. Kyu perlahan menutup matanya terbawa kantuk. Tapi mata itu segera terbuka cepat saat mendengar suara mesin mobil. Dia sangat hapal dengan mobil ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan mobil kekasihnya?

Kyu mengambil sikap berdiri. Matanya berkunang karena langsung menerima intensitas cahaya tinggi akibat lampu mobil. Kyu tersenyum sumringah saat mobil itu berhenti di depan cafe. Tempat duduknya yang berada di teras cafe memudahkan Kyu melihat langsung kedatangan kekasihnya. Detik-detik kedatangan Siwon Kyu nikmati. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat seperti biasanya. Senyumnya tidak mau lepas saat pintu kemudi terbuka.

Siwon tersenyum padanya.

Tapi ada yang ganjil.

Pria itu terlihat...

Dan Kyu langsung tahu jawabannya saat melihat pintu lain di sebelah kemudi terbuka. Siapa yang Siwon bawa ke acara privasi mereka? Kyu sedikit tidak suka. Dan dia lebih tidak suka lagi ketika melihat kalau orang yang Siwon bawa adalah 'rivalnya'. Kyu berdekhem keras. Kecewa, tapi dia tidak mau menunjukan kekecewaannya di depan Siwon. apalagi rivalnya juga ada di sini. Kyu kembali memasang senyum terimutnya, dia menghampiri Siwon. Berniat menggandeng tangan pria itu, tapi sudah keduluan oleh perempuan yang Siwon bawa. Kyu melangkah mundur, dia tersenyum canggung saat 'pasangan gagal' itu melewatinya, lalu dengan seenaknya menempati meja 'ekslusif' yang sengaja Kyu pesan. Ekslusif, hanya dua kursi di sana. Kyu semakin kesal, dia berinisiatif mengambil kursi, lalu duduk bersebrangan dengan pasangan gagal di depannya.

Siwon merasa bersalah. Tapi apa daya, dia juga punya 'tekanan' di sini.

"Jadi bisa kita mulai merayakan ulang tahunmu, Wonnie? Aku sudah membawa roti. Ne, Wonnie, apa kau tidak menyadari roti yang aku bawa ada di dalam kantong kresek ini? Aku kira kau sudah tahu!" Siwon tersenyum canggung menanggapi pernyataan Liu Wen. Kyu meroll matanya. Bosan, juga risih sekali saat perempuan itu menoel-noel kekasihnya seenak jidat. Juga apa tadi? 'Wonnie?' Huh, itu adalah panggilan sayang dari Kyu! HANYA KYU YANG PUNYA!, batin Kyu semakin kesal. Siwon sepertinya juga sadar. Mata dua pria itu beradu, berkomunikasi. Siwon dalam batin meminta maaf, tapi sepertinya Kyu sudah termakan amarah dan keras kepala. Mereka membiarkan Liu Wen sibuk sendiri dengan kue dan lilin.

"Wonnie, make a wish!"

Ingin sekali Kyu mengenakan headshet sekarang juga.

Siwon menurut saja. Dia meniup lilin itu, matanya sesekali melirik Kyu. Anak itu bermuka datar seperti yang dia tunjukan ke publik saat Suju mendapat wawancara. Siwon melirik Kyu, mengedipkan matanya tanda bahwa apa yang dia harapkan adalah untuk kelancaran hubungan mereka Wonkyu. Tapi saat make a wish pun Kyu tidak merespon kedipan Siwon. Siwon semakin gusar. Apa Kyu marah?, pikirnya bodoh.

"Potong kuenya, Wonnie."

Seakan jadi pembawa acara, Liu Wen segera mengeluarkan pisau potong dari tasnya. Siwon tidak menolak. Kontak matanya selalu jatuh pada Kyu, tapi Kyu tidak membalasnya sama sekali.

'Bicaralah, Kyu. Kau bilang kau mau merayakan ulang tahunku?' batin Siwon.

"Wonnie, apa dia temanmu?" tanya Liu Wen basa-basi. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu siapa Cho Kyuhyun. Personel Suju termuda, teman Siwon, hanya itu yang Liu tahu. Tidak sampai 'Cho Kyuhyun kekasih Choi Siwon'. Siwon tersenyum canggung. Dia kekasihku, batinnya ingin sekali menjerit.

"Yak, A~"

Sebuah suapan menggantung di depan mulut Siwon.

Cukup Sudah. Kyu tidak tahan melihat pemandangan di depannya. Dia cemburu, Kyu akui dia cemburu. Sejak Siwon mengambil peran di WGM, dia sudah cemburu. Tapi tentu saja dia sembunyikan. Dia hanya tersenyum dan berkata akan baik-baik saja meski Siwon ikut WGM. Tapi kenyataan bahwa hatinya sakit tidak bisa Kyu sembunyikan. Kini Kyu ingin egois. Melihat Siwon yang dengan mudahnya terbawa permainan Tante-tante itu membuat Kyu muak. Kyu tau ini Siwon lakukan agar hubungan mereka tidak tersebar semakin luas. Juga mungkin Siwon mengikuti WGM agar hubungan mereka semakin terlihat samar. Tapi, kali ini Kyu ingin egois.

Satu gerakan dari Kyu langsung membuat Siwon membelalakan matanya. Kyu berdiri, tapi tangannya segera menjatuhkan kue tart yang Liu Wen bawa. Wajahnya tetap tenang dan datar seperti biasanya. Siwon bersiap melakukan rencana cadangan jika Kyu ngambek atau ngamuk sekalipun. Beberapa detik penuh ketegangan mereka lalui. Kyu melirik pasangan gagal di depannya. Lalu tanpa memandang Siwon pria bermarga Cho itu pergi dari cafe.

Siwon reflek mengikuti Kyu. Dia mengabaikan Liu Wen yang meneriakkan namanya. Berkata bahwa pestanya belum selesai. Tapi Siwon tidak perduli. Dia lebih mementingkan Kyunya. Sial, kalau begini aku tidak bisa dapat jatah- Aish, Choi Siwon kenapa kau malah memikirkan itu?. Langkahnya yang besar berhasil menangkap Kyu. Kyu diam di dalam dekapan Siwon. Siwon yang masih ngos-ngosan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kyu. BackHug yang sering mereka lakukan untuk mengagetkan pasangan masing-masing. Kyu hampir menangis saat dia mengingat apa yang Siwon lakukan di posisi seperti ini. Kata cinta, namanya, semua tentangnya. Tapi sekarang?

"Maafkan aku."

"Aku kira kau cukup tahu perasaanku, hyungie."

Pelukan Siwon semakin erat. "Hanya kau di hatiku, Kyunnie. Manager memaksaku membawanya."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak antarkan dia ke apartmennya dulu baru menemuiku?"

Siwon mengambil jeda sebentar. "Aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Tapi ketahuilah bahwa hanya kau yang ada di hatiku."

"Aku sakit."

"Maafkan aku. Kumohon, Kyunnie. Hyung hanya mencintaimu. Kau sendiri yang percaya bahwa cintaku hanya untukmu. Mengertilah kalau hubungan kita akan sulit diterima. Kumohon maafkan aku."

Kyu menangis saat itu juga. Kata-katanya sebelum Siwon pergi, sekarang dengan mudahnya di copypaste oleh Siwon. Kyu percaya. Tapi jika di depan matanya sendiri dia melihat kekasihnya bermesraan dengan perempuan lain –meskiKyutahuituhanyaakkting- Kyu tetap saja merasakan yang namanya sakit hati.

"Ne, aku percaya. Maafkan aku, Hyungie." Kyu melepaskan tangan Siwon yang melingkar di depan badannya. Dia membalikan badan, lalu memeluk Siwon erat. Siwon membalas pelukan itu. Tangannya terulur membelai surai coklat kekasihnya. Dingin. Selama inikah Kyu menunggunya? Dasar keras kepala, batin Siwon. Dia juga merasa bersalah karena ngaret dari jam ketemuan. Tapi apa daya manager memaksanya menambah jadwal.

"Jangan menangis. Aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis di hari ulang tahunku." Kata Siwon sambil tersenyum. Dia mengusap pipi chabby Kyu, menghapus jejak air mata di sana.

"Ne, Hyungie."

"Haha, nah seperti itu. Kau semakin manis, Mommy Choi."

"H-Hyung...Um, Happy birthday." Kyu memerah. Siwon sangat pandai mempermainkan emosi Kyu. "Aku tidak akan kalah dari tante-tante di sana." Tunjuk Kyu pada Liu Wen yang menatap mereka kebingungan. Siwon meletakan telunjuknya di depan mulut Kyu. Meminta Kyu untuk tidak mengatakan kata 'Tante-tante' terlalu keras. Kyu tidak ambil pusing. Dia juga bisa mengibarkan bendera perang.

"Mana hadiah darimu?" tanya Siwon. Kyu mengeluarkan smirk evilnya. Dia menutup mata Siwon. Siwon seperti mengerti dengan ini. Dia menurut saat Kyu memutar tubuhnya. Kini posisi mereka bertukar. Siwonlah yang menghadap Kyu –sekaligus Liu Wen-.

"Sudah?"

"Hyung, bisa gunakan tanganmu sendiri?"

"Oke." Siwon menggantikan tangan Kyu yang menutup matanya dengan tangannya. Masih bingung dengan apa yang yang akan Kyu berikan Siwon mulai berimajinasi nakal.

"Sudah." Kata Kyu, bebarengan dengan Siwon yang membuka matanya. Liu Wen yang masih berdiri di teras cafe semakin bingung melihat dua pria yang sepertinya sedang bertengkar. Dia kira Kyu cemburu pada Siwon karena melihat kemesraannya. Tapi kenapa sekarang keduanya terlihat akur. Terlebih saat dia melihat Kyu menunjuknya tadi, mata hazel itu seperti menantangnya. Liu Wen tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Kyu kejar. Bukankah Kyu sedang mengejarnya dari Siwon?

Dan kini reaksi Siwon semakin membuatnya bingung. Suami jadi-jadiannya di WGM itu terlihat cengo, mulut terbuka dan darah demi darah menetes turun dari hidungnya sambil melihat Kyu yang sekarang membelakanginya. Apa yang Kyu perlihatkan?

"Sebenarnya mereka sedang apa? Apa yang mereka sembunyikan?" gumam Liu Wen masih bingung.

.

"Hyungieh..Bagaimana Emh.. kue tartnya? Apa Ugh..kau lapar?"

"Stop That, Baby." Gumam Siwon masih susah mengendalikan akalnya. Dia kaku mendekati Kyu yang terentang memperjelas dada montok itu Siwon turunkan. Siwon sudah horny hanya dengan melihat bongkahan montok dada Kyuhyun, tapi dia tahu tempat. Apalagi ini sudah malam, angin malam akan berakibat kurang sehat untuk Kyu.

Usai mengancing semua kancing kemeja Kyu, Siwon berbisik. Nada yang langsung membuat Kyu bergetar. Kyu menyesal telah menggoda Siwon. Ludahnya terasa berat ditelan saat melihat smirk mengerikan dari kekasihnya.

"Aku akan melahap habis tart darimu, Kyunnie."

.

"YAK! KALIAN MAU KEMANA? KENAPA AKU DITINGGAL!"

Liu Wen segera berlari mengejar Siwon dan Kyu yang sudah masuk ke mobil. Siwon seperti buta, dia sudah tidak sabar ingin menyantap kadonya. Kue tart yang paling enak, sekalipun kue tart yang Liu Wen berikan adalah yang termahal. Mobil itu melesat meninggalkan Liu Wen. Wanita itu melempar stiletosnya ke arah mobil Siwon, tapi sayang tidak kena. Jadilah dia harus menginap di hotel terdekat sampai besok managernya datang untuk menjemputnya.

.

Sampai kapanpun, Siwon tidak akan mampu menolak pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Sekalipun di hari ulang tahunnya tersedia kue tart termahal, dia lebih memilih kue tart yang Kyuhyun suguhkan. Kue tart berwarna coklat vanilla yang mampu membuatnya puas semalaman. Happ Birthday, Siwon Choi. Selamat menikmati kue tartmu.

The End

**Kyuhyun's tart, 7 April 2015**

**Purwokerto**

* * *

**Hayoh~ Reader pasti tahukan 'Kue tartnya Kyu' itu apa? :v niatnya si mau kue muffin :3 tapi kayaknya jadi terlalu jelas sensornya :3 uhuk. Iya dah, author juga panas liat moment Daddy di WGM -_ , dah aku mah apa atuh, cuma fans -nangis gelundungan-**

**Kamera author rusak, jadi gak bisa ngrekam adegan selanjutnya -ngeles- hehe ^^ Daddy, Happy birthday! Moga makin alay, makin sukses, tambah cakep, rejekinya banyak, makin sayang sama Elf, juga makin sayang sama Kiyu ^^**

**Sekian, Terimamacita ^^**


End file.
